The present invention relates to a tensioning gripper for gripping and tensioning a matrix used for dental reconstruction in odontology, in particular of the type suitable for being actuated by means of a tensioning device similar, e.g., to the device disclosed by the same Applicant in prior patent application PCT/EP93/02940.
Such a type of tensioning gripper consists of an external ring of relatively rigid material coupled to a coaxial rotary pin. Both the ring and the pin are provided with one or more slots which are suitable to receive the matrix to be tensioned, which is driven by the rotary pin, winding it and remaining fastened to it.
Due to the small size of the tensioning gripper on which the operator must work, sometimes introducing the matrix into the slot of the rotary pin can be difficult, and it is still more difficult to keep said matrix fastened to its interior in a reliable enough way in order that it may be driven by the rotary pin without slipping out or getting disengaged, thus obliging the operator to repeat the whole procedure.